Accidents come with the flavor of fate
by lauraconsa
Summary: A little story I wrote for a friend of mine. On a snowy day, two people find true love. Also they realize that somethings are just so coincidental to be be arranged.


Title: Accidents comes with the flavor of fate.

Author: Kyatsuki Ora

Pairing: Aizen/OC

Written on the day of September 17, 2007 for the celebratory day of a happy event that is described below in detail, though fictitious.

A frozen day, beautiful with all the ice and snow, cast a cold glare upon the inhabitants of Soul Society. Even the Hollows wouldn't come out in such a blizzard. Yet, free time is something that is not appreciatively pushed onto one particular shinigami. Tori Kuchiki, captain of the Ninth division, sat moodily in the front lobby, throwing death glares at anyone who came within ten feet of her.

Of all the people! Her brother and the patriarch of the Kuchiki family, Byakuya Kuchiki, is a really nice person if you ever get to see him without the icy demeanor. It takes a while for all the people who got a chance to talk to him to realize that he is also a human being. But this beautiful human being also has faults. One, for being stubborn and not letting her go play in the snow with the others. Two, and this one is the most irritating one, he won't let her go see Captain Sosuke Aizen.

She signed again, looking out of the window. Aizen is a well-liked person in Soul Society. Even Byakuya himself said that Aizen, if he was from a noble family, will be a great asset to any of the Four Great Houses. But, being that he is not, she is forbidden to associate with him beyond a mere friendship level.

Tori slammed down her tea mug in frustration. Doesn't he see that she doesn't care whether he is of noble birth or not or he's two or three years beyond her years!!

She. Does. Not. Care. Period.

What mattered to her is the way that he acted. So patient and kind, never refusing any requests from anyone, always helping people in need. He is kind, wise, gentle, and everything that anybody would want to be. What else could anybody ask for?

She stood up, stretching. Even if her brother does approve, there's also the other problem. Her extremely low self-confidence. During the few days that she learned that Aizen has feelings for her that corresponds with her own, she was ecstatic. She felt like the sky is the limit and she could ask him right now if that's true. But after that she sank into this long and slow period of depression where the fears of rejection keep playing back in her mind. It's to the point that she's convinced that the world made up this joke to see her suffer. She wanted to ask him, but fear kept holding her back. It's a good thing she has friends o talk her out of it before she worries herself sick.

And the day after that, she was forbidden to go outside because of this accursed weather. Not that she hate snow, it just came at a bad time. She leaned against the window frame, letting the chilly air washing over her face. If only she could go outside…

"What's with that gloomy face?"

"WAA!!" She suddenly leaned back, suddenly jolted out of her daydream. Tsuki and Ryu, two of the best shinigamis Soul Society could ever produce, are her best friends. They're the ones who chased her out of the self-imposed depression. Ryu is the captain of the Twelfth division, and Tsuki, although she's already captain-class, served as vice captain in the Thirteenth Company. They currently stood on the edge of the window, a knowing smirk about their faces.

"Thinking about Aizen?" Ryu teased, knowing her friend's love obsession.

"No!" Tori's objection came out despite the other answer in her head. "I was just thinking how I can't go outside at all!"

"Just screw the rules for once, why doncha?" Ryu said, irritated. "Tell her that, Tsuki. She listens to you more that me for the past few days." She was referring to how Tsuki was the initial person to get Tori out of that fear.

Tsuki responded by pulling Tori out of the window and cast a shield spell in the room, preventing anybody from going into it.

"As long you don't catch a cold, no one will ever know." Tsuki tossed her a fur-lined captain's jacket and smiled, a little mischief dancing in her eyes. "Now, let's go!"

They went to the open field a little bit outside of Soul Society, where most Soul Reapers have gathered for a giant snowball fight. The three of them stayed out of sight, lobbing snowballs to help one side or another. However, they were soon spotted by Matsumoto and snow balls started to fly in their direction too. Amid the confusion, Tori got herself caught by several snowballs, packed extra hard. She stuck her tongue out at Renji and the few other people she recognized and seated herself out of sight on one of the trees' branches.

Soon, her little space was invaded by another presence.

"Aizen!"

"Hey there, Tori." The Captain of the Fifth division smiled warmly. "I got pegged by a few snow balls too. Besides, I don't have that high a tolerance of cold as she does." He gestured at the running Tsuki with her arms bared and coatless state.

"Me neither." She stared at Tsuki, not because she wanted to, but more for something to occupy herself. The snow on the clothes melted, making the air unbearably colder. She shivered.

"Here." He lit a little fire spell in his palm and draped his arm around her waist, giving her some heat.

"Thanks." Tori breathed out and snuggled toward the warmth.

They sat in this companionable silence for a while, watching the snowball war waging on. "Tori, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"Yeah?" Tori suddenly tensed up, hearing the seriousness in his voice. She suddenly was reminded by a quote that Ryu once said, "Something awry this way comes."

He must have sensed her muscles tightening, for then he said with assuring voice. "It doesn't require you to do anything; just an answer would be fine." He paused for a bit to give her a chance to speak. When no words came, he continued. "I was wondering," he whispered against her ear, causing Tori to shiver again. Only this time it's not from the cold. "if you would go out with me."

She twisted her body to stare into his eyes, sincere and solemn. It took a while for her to loosen her tongue. She laughed and buried her face in his coat. "Of course, you idiot. I've been waiting for a while to hear that."

"I'm glad." She could hear him smile in his words. Suddenly, his words became oddly contemplative. "You know, Tsuki said something once that seemed…reminiscent."

"What did she say?"

"Accidents comes with the flavor of fate."

-----

Sorry about the errors and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
